Energon Runs Deep
by S. Jackson
Summary: Optimus loses his daughter in the Great War, but she can be saved, as a human. Inspired by the 1986 series' episode: "Autobot Spike". Transformers: Prime fanfiction Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Inspired by Andromeda Prime Now a Transformers: Prime fanfiction**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS NOR WILL I EVER!**

"Prime there is no other way to save her. We have to do it now or she will never survive!"

Optimus looked at the lifeless Autobot in his arms for the longest time.

Their world was falling a part. More and more Autobots were dying as a result of this horrible war and the femme in his arms was the worst of its casualties.

Bumblebee came to his side. "Prime. I know you love her, but you have to let her go to save her!"

Optimus closed his eyes and slowly set her on the table.

"Prime, I must transfer her mind…she will not be able to remember anything…" Ratchet answered his commanding officer.

"I…understand Ratchet. Whatever must be done to save her…" Prime replied softly touching her cheek.

Optimus took the lifeless female Autobot's hand as Ratchet put the mind transfer helmet onto her.

"We'll see each other again, my dear. I promise you that…"


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS NOR WILL I EVER!**

**CHAPTER 1**

It had almost been two years since Evera had joined Colonel Lennox's team in the NEST division. It was something that she wasn't entirely prepared for, what with protecting automobile aliens and all, but she knew she'd be okay from her prior experience with the military police. She'd seen the worst of the worst, so what's wrong with seeing the weird of the weird instead?

Colonel Lennox and his team had returned from a mission at Chernobyl; from the look on his face and for the fact that he had Director Mearing, the director of National Intelligence, on his heel, Evera made an educated guess that things had not gone as well as she had hoped they would.

She and Lennox made eye contact and he pulled her along with him towards the Autobots.

"Relieve the tension with the Autobots okay? You're really good at that shit." He whispered nervously in her ear.

She could only nod at her commanding officer, for if he asked her to relieve the tension of the Autobots, then she knew it was pretty freaking bad.

"Debrief them." He said as she walked away. She again nodded and walked towards the aliens who had become her closest friends.

"Okay you guys, I have to debrief you and you know that hardly ever happens with me so I'm sorry."

Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Mirage all transformed into their robotic selves like they always would to get more comfortable around her, but Optimus stayed as the Peterbilt Semi truck Evera admired.

"Prime, come on, what is this?" She asked after a few minutes, walking towards him.

Evera had never seen Optimus like this and it frightened her deep down, even though she wasn't going to admit it.

"He's pissed." Ironhide said simply.

"About what? Optimus come on." Evera pleaded as she moved closer to his grill plate.

A few more moments of silence and she could hear Colonel Lennox and Director Mearing on the move towards her and the Autobots.

They approached and Evera was forced to turn to her commanding officer with empty hands.

Lennox looked from her to Optimus, and back to her. Evera shrugged her shoulders and she looked over her shoulder with concerned eyes at Optimus as she moved next to Lennox.

"Who are you?" The director asked harshly at her phone, but Evera knew she was talking about her.

"First Lieutenant Evera Pryde ma'am, former military police Master Sergeant." Evera quickly stood at attention and that's when the director first took notice of her.

"First Lieutenant? What are you, eighteen?"

"Twenty-three ma'am." Evera replied.

She put up her hand. "Honestly Lennox, do all of the members of your team insist on calling me ma'am?"

Evera slouched her military posture and looked at the director in the face. "You are a woman aren't you?"

When the director turned her head in anger, Evera took a step back. "I mean no disrespect Director, but I was taught to call a woman with higher authority than me ma'am because it's respectful and I have a lot of respect for you." The last half was a lie and she was excited to get by with it.

Optimus made a quiet sound with his stacks and Evera turned her head around to glance at him. It was almost as if he had laughed at her last line knowing it was a lie. She had to try really hard not to smile at him.

"So I take it you are in charge of the Autobots then when they come back to this base?" The director said as she tried to advert the conversation to something less embarrassing for herself.

"That is correct." Evera replied as she looked out at the Autobots with a soft, caring smile.

"Then could you get anything out of them?" The director asked harshly.

Evera turned her gaze back to the director and Lennox and swallowed nervously. "Unfortunately not, ma'am. They're very tightly wound today. I can usually get them to talk, especially Optimus, but he's really pissed off from what the guys tell me."

"So what is this? The silent treatment?"

Evera tried to hold back a scoff, but it was too late. She blushed as she replied, "No ma'am. I have seen that, but this is a lot worse."

She could internally sense it too. He was wound tighter than a freaking top and it was only a matter of time before he was going to spin out of control.

"He's not in to talking to anybody today." Mirage replied in his thick Italian accent, coming to Evera's aid.

Evera sighed softly as she turned back to Optimus really concerned. "Lennox, are you sure that she is capable of doing this job? Even their own leader won't cooperate with her."

Evera was about to speak, but she jumped at the loud, almost growling, transformation of Optimus Prime.

"You lied to us! Everything humans know of our planet we were told had been shared, so why was this found in human possession?"

"We were not told of this either. It was director only clearance." The director replied.

Director Mearing then went on to explain how the 1969 moon landing was done in response to an event.

Evera listened intently as Optimus Prime began to fill the gaps in her story, saying that the event was indeed done during the War for Cybertron, in which a ship, called the Ark, crash landed on to the moon. Thus they lost all chance at winning the war and both sides retreated to space.

"What was the ship carrying?" The director asked.

"The great Sentinel Prime, he was the commander of the Autobots before me." Prime spoke with a hint of sadness.

Suddenly Evera got chills. Prime had never mentioned that name to her, or anyone else, before but it felt like she had heard that name before and knew it well, sometime long ago.

"Hey, you okay?" Lennox asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got a bit of a chill."

Suddenly the conversation was over between Optimus and Mearing, and she was complaining to Lennox about how to get the Autobot ship in to space to retrieve the Ark and how much money and man power that would take.

She was really starting to get on Evera's nerves.

"I apologize for not speaking with you Evera. I did not want my anger to be taken out on you."

Evera quickly turned her head, noticing that Optimus was speaking to her as he knelt down so she could look into his optic. "Oh, don't worry Optimus. I'm glad it wasn't anything worse!"

She smiled at him and he nodded in acknowledgement as she turned back to the Autobots. "Okay. Since that went _fantastically _well, why don't I just do your inspections before you head out to get the Ark? Just to make sure you guys are okay."

They all understood and turned in to their vehicle modes for inspection. Evera thought this would help her get her mind of Sentinel Prime, but it didn't. The idea of him kept gnawing at her and she had no idea why.


	3. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS NOR WILL I EVER!**

**CHAPTER 2**

About two and a half hours after the showdown with Director Mearing, the alarms sounded with stern warning.

"Good God, what now?"

"BEE! BUMBLEBEE!" She heard someone scream. Her ears perked to the sound of the choked voice and she hurried to the entrance of the hanger.

She instantly saw Bumblebee speeding off towards the entrance and she followed him at a sprint.

As soon as she got outside, she saw Sam Witwicky having a deep conversation with Bumblebee, him looking dejected, and two military policemen looking angry and frustrated.

"What the hell is going on?" She shouted and the men stood at attention.

Evera looked from Bumblebee and Sam, to a tall blonde girl standing away from the action, and the military policemen.

"Answer me!" She shouted and the men jumped.

"This kid tried to get in to the base without proper authorization, ma'am."

Evera tilted her head in angry confusion and step toward one of the policemen who spoke. "Do you have any idea who that 'kid' is Marshalls?"

He straightened. "No ma'am."

"You've got to be freaking kidding me." She mumbled as she turned away, but quickly turned back to yell at the men. "This 'kid' is the reason you assholes have a job! He's the reason I'm your boss! He's the reason you're still alive! So next time he shows up asking for any of the Autobots, instead of causing a commotion, you call me. Do I make myself _absolutely_ clear?"

The men again straightened their posture so much that Evera thought they were going to turn in to two dimensional figures.

"Understood Lieutenant!"

"Good. As you were." Evera huffed as she turned to Sam and extended her hand. "It's great to see you Sam."

He took her hand and she smiled as he tried to calm himself down.

She turned her head back to Bumblebee and moved it towards the hanger, signifying that he return to his post. He transformed and sped off towards the Autobot entrance.

"Let's get you inside." She motioned to Sam to enter the gate along with the blonde haired girl.

As they were walking through the Autobot hanger, Sam tapped the hoods of every Autobot and they replied with sirens and horn honks. Evera extended her hand again, "Hello I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Evera Pryde, Lennox's second in command."

The girl smiled a warm and sweet smile. "I'm Carly Spencer."

Evera had to concentrate to keep herself going. "I knew your brother. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Carly smiled as they came to a stop while Sam talked to Lennox. "I knew who you were before you introduced yourself Lieutenant. My brother often spoke of you when you were fighting together in Iraq."

Evera smiled softly. "He was a great friend. I miss him dearly."

"He's never gone. He's always in our hearts." Carly replied and Evera's smile widened.

"What's this? Pryde, why are there teenagers here?" Director Mearing spoke as she turned to Sam. "Is this some kind of date for you, Witwicky?"

Evera was about to come to Sam's defense, but Sam handled it on his own quite well. "I don't take orders from you. I take my orders from Optimus Prime."

She clenched her jaw and looked over her glasses. "I don't care who you are, if you speak anything of what you see here, you will do time for treason."

Sam didn't flinch and Evera couldn't help but smirk.

They began to walk down the halls further and Lennox stopped Evera. "Go home, get some rest. Today has been intense for you."

Evera sighed and slouched slightly. "Like it hasn't been for you?"

Lennox scoffed. "Please, I'm used to it."

"Go home. I will see you in the morning." Lennox replied with a soft tinge of order.

"Yes Sir." Evera replied with a sarcastic salute.

They parted ways, but not before Evera descended the stairs to the Autobot hanger and tapped everyone's hoods as Sam had done and offered everyone her routine goodbyes.

As she walked to her car, a 2002 white Ford Explorer, she smiled. "Ready to hit the road Smokescreen?"

"Ready when you are." The car replied, opening the door for her.

Smokescreen had been with Evera when she first started the NEST program. He had just come to Earth on her first day and they hit it off quite well. It wasn't until about six months later that Lennox had instated Smokescreen as her personal vehicle and guardian. The two had become the closest of companions.

"You're so chivalrous!" Evera remarked with a smile as she got in and Smokescreen closed the door behind her and buckled her seatbelt.

"Anything for my lady in uniform." Smokescreen replied and began to drive. Evera tried to conceal a blush, but it was hard.

The drive home was a long and silent one, and just as they were taking the turn to Evera's house, Smokescreen asked, "When do you think I'll get out in to combat?"

Evera didn't miss a beat. "Do you think you're ready?"

"I have been for almost two years!"

Evera scowled and Smokescreen sighed, the Autobot symbol on her steering wheel lighting up as he spoke. "The Cons haven't done anything drastic in just about that much time. I've been training for anything and everything. I'm ready."

"I know you are and I know you're capable of kicking some major ass, but just don't jinx anything okay."

Evera undid her seatbelt and Smokescreen opened the door for her. She shut it and left her hands on the door.

"I know you're ready Screen, but things have been quiet and I want them to stay that way. I don't want to see any of you getting hurt." Her mind flashed to when Optimus' spark was extinguished by Megatron only last year. It was still too painful for her to fully reflect upon.

She gasped as she felt a small, tiny shock run through her hands, and she knew that was Smokescreen trying to get her attention.

"I won't say anything more. I promise."

Evera smiled as she tapped the hood of the car. "Good night Screen."

"Night, lady."

She chuckled as she unlocked her door and got in her house.

It seemed as if it happened as her door closed. There was a loud explosion from the house behind her that shook her house.

She withdrew her gun and ran through her house to get to her back door.

The house was completely engulfed in flames that she could feel through her screen door.

She took a step outside and heard another explosion as a puff of smoke and fire erupted again from the house sending a large pillar of fire in to the air.

Evera knelt down to make sure no fiery debris would hit her and she was able to look up and see the Decepticon known as Laserbeak rise from the smoke and flames and disappear in to the night.

She heard her car alarm go off and she knew Smokescreen was trying to contact her.

Evera looked over to see that her neighbors had wandered outside and she shouted to them, "Call 911!" They nodded and quickly pulled out their phones.

She ran inside and out her front door to calm down Smokescreen, whose alarm was still blaring.

"I'm all right Screen." She touched the side of the hood gently. The alarm silenced. "It was Laserbeak though; I need you to contact Prime. Tell him that the Decepticons are up to something and that Lennox needs to get his ass here now."

"On it." Smokescreen replied.

"I'm going to see if I can help anyone in the house."

"What! You can't be serious!" Smokescreen shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" Evera whispered as people had come from their homes to investigate. She could hear fire sirens in the distance.

"I will be fine. I promise you." She said as she looked straight in to her windshield.

"I hate the fact I can't transform." Smokescreen replied regretfully.

"I'll be fine Screen! Get Optimus and Lennox here now!" Evera shouted over her shoulder as she ran through the house and jumped the fence to get to her neighbor's house.

The flames had died down some, but it was still going to be difficult to maneuver through.

As she made her way towards the entrance of what was the living room, there was another loud explosion that sent her back at least a hundred yards and in to a tree trunk.

Her ears were ringing as she sat up to see the house was engulfed in flames and if there were any survivors, there was no way they would have survived.

Evera's vision began to blur and her head began to ache as she tried to stand, but fell, allowing unconsciousness to overtake her.


	4. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS NOR WILL I EVER!**

**(This one was a little rushed, sorry)**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Colonel! She's coming around!" Evera faintly heard someone speak. She tried to open her eyes, but the area she was in was too bright and blurry.

"Evera? Evera can you hear me?" She heard Ratchet and blinked a few times as a flashlight was waved in front of her eyes.

The voices were muffled and when she grunted, she thought that she were speaking through an amphitheatre it was so loud.

She sat up quickly and covered her ears from the pain. The voices around her were still muffled as she tried to open her eyes, but couldn't because it was so bright.

Suddenly the lights were dimmed slightly and she saw Lennox's face.

"What's going on?" Evera said as though in her normal voice, but apparently from the way Lennox was gesturing for her to quiet down, she was yelling.

"Ratchet is working on it." He mouthed gently so she could _see_ what he was trying to say instead of hear.

"Just relax, okay?"

She nodded and he set her back down.

There was a loud ringing in her left ear and she moved her gaze to the corner of her eye to see an orange light coming from her ear.

Suddenly there was a twinge of pain and she squirmed gently and abruptly that caused Lennox to hold her shoulders down.

He looked her straight in the eye, "Almost done."

Evera nodded and the ringing stopped. It felt as if a big clog in her ear had been popped.

"Evera, can you hear me?" Ratchet spoke.

She turned her head up, expecting to see the Autobot, but instead saw a holographic person standing by a vital machine and something that looked like a huge car battery with large cables extending out of it.

"Ratchet? Where are you?"

Lennox let his grip slack on her shoulders in relief and the hologram smiled.

"I'm right here Evera. I'm just trying out this new hologram program. That way I can stay in my vehicle form, but help out humans if need be. You're the first I'm trying it out on."

Evera smiled. "I feel special. So can you tell me what happened and what the hell you just did?"

The hologram walked closer to her and rose up her stretcher.

"You had what was called, noise-induced hearing loss from the explosion. It happens when humans are exposed to harmful noises that are too loud . The structures in your inner ear were damaged to the point that if you were taken anywhere else but here, you would have lost your hearing."

"I used a simple formula to counteract the measures of noise-induced hearing and created a way for the hair cells in your ears to regenerate and re-grow, even though they're not meant to do that."

"So I'm going to be okay?" Evera asked and the hologram smiled putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Would I ever allow you not to be?"

She smiled and settled back in to the stretcher as Ratchet's hologram moved to the other side of her head to work on her other ear.

As Ratchet had finished, Evera looked at Lennox who was standing close by with his arms crossed.

"Please tell me my house is okay."

Lennox smirked walking towards her and helped her sit up on the stretcher and helped her move to the side.

"Your house is fine. The team is just looking it over, just in case. We brought you to the hanger because it's just a lot easier."

Evera nodded to her commanding officer and jumped from the stretcher, but had a dizzy spell and swayed.

Lennox stabled her and she put her hand to her head.

"Well shit, that was a bad idea."

"A lot of things you did tonight were bad ideas." Lennox remarked as he sat her back on the stretcher.

Evera glared at him. "I had to make sure everyone was okay. I can't stand by and watch someone die, Will."

Lennox threw up his hands in defense. "I understand. I get it, I'm just saying you were reckless, that's all."

Evera kept her glare. "You could have just waited until I showed up with Optimus."

"You guys wouldn't have been able to do anything though!" Evera snapped back.

"Then you should live on base, so if something like this happens again, at least the Autobots can transform and save your sorry ass!" Lennox shouted back.

They stared at each other for a few awkward moments until Evera came back and smacked him on the side of the arm.

Lennox laughed and soon Evera caught on.

"Where's Screen?" She asked as she caught her breath.

Lennox gestured to behind his shoulder. "He's in the training bay with the rest of the Autobots. He insisted to come along."

Evera rolled her eyes sarcastically. "I knew he would."

Evera got down from the stretcher, and put her hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Thanks for the help Ratchet."

The hologram dipped his head in acknowledgement. "You're most welcome Lieutenant ."

Then, slowly she and Lennox began to walk towards the training bay.

"Did you find anything about what the deal was with Laserbeak?"

"Sam actually came by with the same issue when you left."

Evera's head fell back angrily. "God damn it! I could have saved myself all this trouble!"

Lennox rolled his shoulders. "We had no idea when you left, and when we got the distress call from Smokescreen, it was too late."

Evera groaned as Lennox continued. "We figured that the Decepticons are using individuals from NASA to get the Ark for themselves before the Autobots can so they can create a space bridge to bring Cybertron here."

Evera blinked trying to get the entire information in. "Wow. That's…wow."

"Uh huh, so now we _really_ need to get the Ark here. Like now." Lennox held the door open for her to the training bay and she walked in and her heart dropped as she saw Smokescreen in his Autobot state.

He looked so nervous and upset and it made Evera feel awful.

"Screen." It was all she had to say. He turned his head and this wave of relief fell over him that Evera could tangibly feel.

"Thank the Maker you're all right." Smokescreen spoke as he hurried and knelt to his knees so he could be close to her.

Evera tried to hold back her tears, but it was hard. No one had ever really expressed compassion and emotion to her, to give her such a need for her to live and it was just so refreshing to see.

"Are you okay?" She squeaked as she turned her head to hide her wetting eyes.

She saw Smokescreen smile. "I'm right as rain."

Evera smiled and she held out her hand to squeeze a bit of his finger.

"Evera." She heard powerful footsteps that could only belong to Optimus and she looked up to see relief on his face as well.

"I'm so glad to see you're all right."

"Thank you Optimus. You've got one hell of an impressive medic here." She shrugged her shoulder to Ratchet, who had just entered the bay from tiding up his work station from when he worked on her.

Suddenly she saw a sort of emotion she'd never seen in Optimus before, it was this look of compassion, almost a sense of agreement that he knew something she didn't. Kind of like a thing he knew that she didn't.

"Oh, I know I do."

As the sun began to rise over the hill, Evera watched the monitors with intense concentration.

Optimus and Ratchet were going up to the Ark that resided on the moon. However, she had this pit in her stomach that she felt like something was going to go wrong. She'd had feelings like this before when she was in combat with the Autobots, with things not being wrong at all. So she shoved those feelings in to the back of her mind.

Optimus' voice made her jump, "Xanthium approaching Tranquility base."

"Xanthium, you are clear for landing." She spoke in to her microphone.

She and Lennox paid close attention to the screen and could see what Optimus and Ratchet could see.

"The moon really is spectacular." She said simply in awe. Lennox smiled at her as Optimus spoke again. "We're entering the Ark."

The massive ship was something she had never seen before.

"You think that's massive, you should see our planet." Smokescreen joked behind her shoulder.

Evera turned to smile at him, but his bright optics went soft and the atmosphere in the room changed to that of grief and sadness.

"His levels are faint. He locked himself away to guard the pillars."

"Sentinel, you're coming home old friend."

Evera looked around to look at all the other Autobots who had bowed their heads in respect for their older commander.

Suddenly she felt lightheaded and fell against the table to stable herself.

"You all right?" Smokescreen asked getting to her quickly.

"Yeah, just a headache." Evera whispered, but her lightheadedness got worse.

She softly screamed in pain as she fell to her knees. Suddenly the anxiety she felt was getting worse by the minute.

"Evera what's going on?" Lennox asked.

"I have no idea!" Evera screamed in pain.

There was this sharp pain in her head and she started to see Cybertronian lettering going through her head.

"I can see Cybertronian!" Evera shouted. "Holy shit I can read it!"

"Sentinel Prime. Murderer. Optimus…doesn't know…shouldn't know…lied…lied to…"

Evera's hands fell in front of her and she was trying to catch her breath.

Lennox came and put his hand on her shoulder. "Breathe, come on you'll be okay."

Evera pulled her head up and looked straight at Lennox with tears in her eyes.

"Who's Andromeda Prime?"

There was a hushed silence as Evera looked at the Autobots who looked at her, concerned.

"Andromeda Prime is Optimus's wife." Ironhide spoke gently.

"She was Optimus's second in command, as you are with Colonel Lennox. She was taken prisoner by the Decepticons in the final days of the war and used as ransom for Optimus."

"If Optimus gave up his command, he would have his wife." Q replied solemnly.

"And he didn't." Evera said slowly.

"Oh, he tried, but he wouldn't want her to do that." Q said quickly. "Andromeda fought to get out of Megatron's control, but Starscream got to her the Autobots could really come to her aid."

Suddenly Evera felt the tinge of tears fall down her cheek, like she had known this already.

She held on to Lennox to push herself up. "I need to take a minute."

Evera pushed herself towards the shooting range, the only place where she knew she could cool off and forget everything that went wrong today.


End file.
